starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Cargueiro
[[Ficheiro:Dynamicclassfreighterflying.jpg|thumb|250px|A classe Dinâmica era um tipo de cargueiro.]] Um cargueiro, nave de carga, ou barcaça era um tipo de espaçonave usada para transportar carga de um lugar para outro. Embora cargueiros leves poderiam normalmente se defender contra outras naves de combate, naves maiores tendiam a ser menos capazes. Esses cargueiros grandes poderiam ser alvos fáceis considerando seu grande tamanho, velocidade baixa, e fraco armamento. Por esta razão a maior parte dos cruzadores pesados precisavam de escolta quando navegavam pelas regiões mais perigosas da galáxia.Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know Alguns cargueiros notáveis incluíam a Millennium Falcon e a Fantasma.Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to KnowStar Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide Contrabando Muitos cargueiros eram readaptados para uso como naves de contrabando. A Millennium Falcon, nave pertencente a Han Solo, era um cargueiro construído pela Corporação Corelliana de Engenharia. Aparições *''Star Wars: Darth Maul, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul, Parte II'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul, Parte III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul, Parte V'' *[[Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace|''Star Wars'': Episode I The Phantom Menace]] *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *[[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' * * * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight'' *''Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Part III: Pivot'' *''Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Part IV: Catch'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Lords of the Sith'' *"Mercy Mission"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Tarkin'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''A New Dawn'' *''Lost Stars'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic *Untitled Han Solo film *''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid'' * *''Chopper Saves the Day'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' * *''Ezra's Gamble'' * *''Ezra and the Pilot'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' book *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' *''A New Hero'' * * *''TIE Fighter Trouble'' * * *''The Inquisitor's Trap'' * * * *''Hera's Phantom Flight'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * * * *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *''Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Part V: Release'' *''Kanan 6: The Last Padawan, Epilogue: Haunt'' *''Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind'' * *''Kanan's Jedi Training'' * * * * * *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * *''Battle to the End'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Special Ops'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Guardians of the Whills'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novelization *''Rogue One, Part V'' *''Rogue One, Part VI'' *''Bounty Hunt'' *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars: Battle Pod'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *"Stories in the Sand"—''From a Certain Point of View'' *"Reirin"—''From a Certain Point of View'' *"You Owe Me a Ride"—''From a Certain Point of View'' *"The Secrets of Long Snoot"—''From a Certain Point of View'' * *"End of Watch"—''From a Certain Point of View'' *"Time of Death"—''From a Certain Point of View'' * *"The Angle"—''From a Certain Point of View'' *''Smuggler's Run: A Han Solo & Chewbacca Adventure'' *''Han and the Rebel Rescue'' *''Smuggler's Run'' animated comic *''Princess Leia, Part IV'' * *''Heir to the Jedi'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi: A Luke Skywalker Adventure'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 1'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 3: Vader, Part III'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 16: Rebel Jail, Part I'' *''Star Wars 17: Rebel Jail, Part II'' *''Star Wars 18: Rebel Jail, Part III'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' *"Droid Dilemma" *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Part I'' *''Star Wars 31: The Screaming Citadel, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 8: The Screaming Citadel, Part V'' *''Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Star Wars 37: Imperial Pride'' *''Doctor Aphra Annual 1'' *''Star Wars Annual 2'' *''Star Wars Annual 3'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – Storms of Crait'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Han Solo, Part I'' *''Han Solo, Part II'' *''Han Solo, Part III'' *''Han Solo, Part IV'' *''Han Solo, Part V'' *''Battlefront: Companhia do Crepúsculo'' *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' * *''Shattered Empire, Part I'' * *''Aftermath'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Aftermath: Life Debt'' *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *''Bloodline'' * * *"High Noon on Jakku" *"All Creatures Great and Small" *''Before the Awakening'' *''Poe and the Missing Ship'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 16: Legend Lost, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 19: War Stories, Part III'' *''Join the Resistance'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens|''Star Wars'': Episode VII The Force Awakens]] *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novelization *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Force Awakens'' (Golden Book) *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part I'' *''The Force Awakens, Part II'' *''The Force Awakens, Part III'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''The Force Awakens, Part VI'' *''Han & Chewie Return!'' * *''BB-8 on the Run'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' *''Captain Phasma, Part I'' * *[[Star Wars: Episode VIII The Last Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VIII The Last Jedi]] }} *''Star Wars Episódio VIII: Os Últimos Jedi (Romance)'' *''A Resistência Renasce'' Aparições não-canônicas *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' *''Jakku Spy'' * * * * * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Puzzle Droids'' * * Fontes * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars Rebels Annual 2016'' *''The Art of Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Star Wars: Rey's Survival Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Backstories: Star Wars – Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Rogue One: Rebel Dossier'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Look and Find'' * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas e Referências Categoria:Cargueiros